<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>your lips, my lips (apocalypse) by herondaleandpitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418192">your lips, my lips (apocalypse)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/herondaleandpitch/pseuds/herondaleandpitch'>herondaleandpitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>strange love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, bottom!teuk, top!heechul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:09:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/herondaleandpitch/pseuds/herondaleandpitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Heechul is being possessive, Leeteuk just lets him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>strange love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2222640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>your lips, my lips (apocalypse)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this work is purely fictional and shouldn't be taken into reality. i don't own anything except for the plot.</p><p>enjoy, my babies! ♡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heechul entered the passcode to the apartment that wasn’t his, feeling a little annoyed. He immediately went inside and stormed to the kitchen, where he knew the other man would be.</p><p> </p><p>“Heechul? What brings y-“ Leeteuk stopped what he was about to say when he saw the pissed off look from his face. “What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>He continued looking at the man with that expression, not bothering to answer. At that silence, Leeteuk continued to work on the dinner that he was initially making, oblivious to the dagger looks that the other man has been throwing at him.</p><p> </p><p>Heechul left the kitchen still annoyed, and went for the living room instead where Shimkoong was. No matter how long he has been with Teuk, his dog still doesn’t seem to like him.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t look at me like that, you brat. I wouldn’t hesitate to fight you since I’m so pissed off.” He told Shimkoong who was looking at him warily, ready to attack him anytime.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you eaten dinner, Heechul?” He heard his boyfriend ask him. He wanted to ignore the man still but he’s also hungry right now, so he went to the dining table where Teuk is carefully setting the plates and cutlery.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you mad? What happened?” Leeteuk asked him softly while they were eating, but was met with another silence. Heechul refused to answer his question, leaving the other man confused.</p><p> </p><p>The dinner was awkwardly silent, since Jungsoo still didn’t know why the other man was upset like this. Once he was done eating, Heechul brought his plate to the sink and left towards the living room without saying anything, which exasperated Jungsoo.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t tell me it’s about something I did once again? Chul I can’t recall anything I’ve done that could’ve made you mad, so will you please, for the love of God, tell me what it is?” The other man told Heechul, obviously done with his childishness.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t recall? I could help you with that!” He answered back, voice slowly going louder than his normal tone. “Have you forgotten that livestream you did last year? The one where you’re at the gym and working out?!”</p><p> </p><p>There was a silence after that, Jungsoo only looked at him with disbelief in his eyes, as if saying that he’s being petty again, getting jealous over nothing. The quiet was shattered when Shimkoong barked at Heechul, sensing that the other is mad at her owner, feeling a bit over-protective.</p><p> </p><p>With a sigh, Leeteuk pulled him towards his bedroom, leaving the dog behind, thinking that if they’re gonna fight, at least not in front of his child.</p><p> </p><p>“Are we gonna fight over this again, Chul? For pete’s sake that has been months ago.” Jungsoo told him, letting go of his wrist once inside the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s been months but the fans still keep on talking about it and posting clips of it on sns! And I hate it, okay? I hate reading the things they say, about them wanting you to rail them or choke them or whatever.” He said, with an annoyed look on his face while rolling his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you jealous, babe?” The other asked him, clearly amused, pulling Heechul by his waist towards him.</p><p> </p><p>He could only scoff at those words. “Why would I be jealous? It’s not like they’re the ones who actually experience those.” He rolled his eyes once again. “Yah, Park Jungsoo, make sure I’m the only one whom you fuck, ‘kay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t you just possessive, Mr. Kim?”</p><p> </p><p>Heechul ran his hand over the other man’s body and whispered to his ears, “I have every right to be possessive.”</p><p> </p><p>He latched his lips onto the other man’s, and their kiss is everything but soft, it’s all tongue and teeth, like they’re battling for dominance.</p><p> </p><p>They slowly walked towards the bed, and when they’re just a few steps away, Heechul pushed Leeteuk towards it and hovered over the man.</p><p> </p><p>“How about I mark you on the places easily seen so they will have an idea who you belong to?”</p><p> </p><p>It’s the first time Heechul showed how possessive he could be, and Jungsoo would be lying if he said the he didn’t find it hot, so hot that he could only moan only from those words.</p><p> </p><p>Heechul, on the other hand, was surprised at the reaction he received from the other man. He didn’t know Teuk will be turned on by such dirty talk. He was about to say something once again when an idea flashed through his mind.</p><p> </p><p>He quickly got up from the bed and walked over to the other man’s closet, searching for something. When he found it, he went back to where the other man is, and when Jungsoo saw what he was holding, the other man was confused at first, but after a few seconds when it dawned on him what the other man wanted to do, he flushed red.</p><p> </p><p>And Jungsoo wouldn’t lie, the idea of being blindfolded and tied up while Heechul pleasures him had passed through his mind a lot of times.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at you getting all red, are you looking forward for this, hm, Teuk?”</p><p> </p><p>The said man could only bite his lips and avert his gaze from the feral eyes of his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>“Bring your arms up, babe. Gonna tie those hands to keep you from touching me while I suck that dick of yours, while I kiss every part of you and marking that neck of yours.”</p><p> </p><p>Jungsoo sucked in a deep breath at the words that left Heechul’s mouth, and shyly, he brought his arms up above his head, earning a smile from the other man.</p><p> </p><p>“Good boy, now wait for your reward.” He said, moving to tie the other man up and blindfolding him. Jungsoo tried pulling his wrists just to see how tight he was tied up, when Heechul cupped his clothed member.</p><p> </p><p>He moved to seal his lips, softly at first until he slipped his tongue on the older male, in which he was given entrance. He was now straddling Jungsoo, hands slowly unbuttoning that longsleeves since the other didn’t bother changing clothes from his filming before cooking for dinner.</p><p> </p><p>He abandoned the other’s mouth to bite and place open-mouthed kisses on the other man’s jaw, his neck, his collarbone, leaving marks wherever he could, in which Jungsoo could only moan from the sensation Heechul’s mouth brings him.</p><p> </p><p>The younger continued trailing down, towards the other’s chest which he absolutely loves, nibbling the nipple with mouth and playing with the other with his long fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“Ch-chul aaaahhh hnnnn-“ Jungsoo said, pulling the ropes that tie his hands, wanting to run his fingers through the other man’s hair while the other man continues to pleasure his chest. He could feel the other man’s hands unbuckling his belt and pulling his pants, and his breath hitched when his clothed member was suddenly met by the warmth radiating from Heechul’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, Heechul please, please hnnnnn- want your- aaaahh- mouth, please, please-“</p><p> </p><p>Heechul gave him what he wanted, pulling his boxers a little enthusiastically, he could feel the other’s breath ghosting over his hard dick.</p><p> </p><p>He felt Heechul’s tongue lapped over the head first while holding the base of his cock. Slowly, he could feel Heechul’s sinful mouth swallowing him, until he felt his cock being engulfed by the warm mouth, Heechul clearly deep-throating him.</p><p> </p><p>He lift his hips up a little which earned a gagging sound from the other, and in turn, he felt hands on his hips, preventing him from thrusting upwards and into that sinful mouth. He felt Heechul started bobbing his head up and down, taking a break only to run his tongue at the slit of his cock and lap at the head like it was some kind of lollipop.</p><p> </p><p>“Heechul, please, please, aaahhhnn-“</p><p> </p><p>“What? Please what, Teuk?” He said, abandoning the other’s dick and proceeding to sucking the nub.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, I need you…. Inside…. Hnnnnn- me-“ The older said in between his moans, which made Heechul stop what he was doing and pay attention to the man beneath him.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you say?”</p><p> </p><p>But it seems like the lack of stimulation made Jungsoo beg and crave for more, for he lifted his hips and rutted against the other man’s clothed member.</p><p> </p><p>“Heechul please, fuck me, please. I need you, badly need you.”</p><p> </p><p>The said man removed his blindfold and freed his hands from being tied in a flash. “Are you sure about this, Jungsoo? You’ve never done this before.”</p><p> </p><p>His question was answered by a nod, followed by a faint, “Yes, please, I’m sure as long as it’s you.”</p><p> </p><p>Heechul got up from his position to remove the remaining clothes he has on. He still got inhibitions regarding Teuk bottoming since they always do this the other way around, but he can’t deny the rush of excitement that coursed through him when his boyfriend utter those words.</p><p> </p><p>He carefully spread the other man’s legs and placed kisses on his inner thigh. He began preparing the other man, inserting the first finger. Jungsoo let out a pained sound at the intrusion, but still managed to take it. When Heechul noticed that the other man has been used to a finger did he inserted the other one. He started scissoring the man beneath him, earning breathy moans and cries from the other man.</p><p> </p><p>In no time, he added another finger and started searching for that spot inside the other man, and he knew when he hit it. Jungsoo let out a high-pitched whine all the while arching his back off the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Hhnnnn- Heechuuuuul aaaahhh-“</p><p> </p><p>He can’t help but smile upon looking at his boyfriend, seeing at how the other man already looked so wrecked, with his eyes closed and lips slightly parted, several marks adorning his skin, and his dick leaking with pre-cum. He’s proud at how only him could make their leader look like this and no one else.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, Teuk, just look at you, looking so beautifully wrecked just by my fingers. Can’t wait to see you get ruined once you have my dick up your ass, can’t wait to hear the sounds you’ll let out like a bitch in heat. You want that, right?”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t get any answer, but by the way Jungsoo’s hole clenched around his fingers and the moan the other produced, he knew he was right.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled out his fingers and instructed the other man to get up and he did ever so quickly. Heechul proceeded to sit on the bed with his back by the headboard, and pat his lap for the other to sit on.</p><p> </p><p>“Turn around, I want you to see yourself while I fuck you.”</p><p> </p><p>The other man did so, facing the mirror by his drawer. He bit his lip upon seeing his appearance, when Heechul suddenly snaked his arm around his waist and placed feather-light kisses on his broad shoulders up to the side of his neck. “This is gonna hurt, babe.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, and I trust you. I wouldn’t initiate this if I don’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Leeteuk turned his head to the side to catch his lips in a soft kiss. He slowly guide down the other man to his cock all the while nibbling the other man’s lips. He could feel the other man’s hands gripping his legs from the pain, but he still continued until his cock was fully sheathed inside his ass.</p><p> </p><p>Heechul could see the pain from his face as the tears fall from his eyes and the ragged breathing, so he gave the older male all the time he needed to adjust, and in no time, he could feel Jungsoo clenching his hole around his member as a way of saying that he could move, which resulted from a long moan from him.</p><p> </p><p>He put his hands on the other man’s hips and let Jungsoo move on his own, with the other man’s hands still on his legs as a leverage. Jungsoo started moving up and down at a slow pace at first, but once he started getting used at the feeling, he began moving at a faster pace.</p><p> </p><p>Heechul helped the other man then, guiding him towards a certain angle that would make him see stars.</p><p> </p><p>“He-heechul aaaaahhh- right- haaa- right thereee-“ Jungsoo moaned out loud at the sensation. He continued to cry in pleasure as Heechul attacked his prostate.</p><p> </p><p>Heechul looked at the mirror in front of them and saw how beautifully ruined the other man is. With head slightly turned upwards, he still could see the other clearly feeling all the pleasure he could feel, mouth agape and eyes shut, sweat and tears mingling with each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Open your eyes, Jungsoo. See how dirty you look right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Albeit feeling a bit embarrassed, he still opened his eyes and looked in front, just to have his face flushed red. Seeing himself getting fucked for the first time isn’t something he expected to happen, so he buried his face at the crook of Heechul’s neck and let out tiny whines, both from the pleasure and embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>“Heechul please, more, fuck me more, faster please-“ Jungsoo cried despite feeling a bit ashamed. He let out a cry when he felt Heechul pull out from him.</p><p> </p><p>“On fours, babe.” And he did what he’s told. He laid his head in between his arms, presenting his ass to Heechul, who slapped it before lining his cock on his ass once again.</p><p> </p><p>Their current position allowed Heechul to ram into his pleasure spot easily, and that’s what he did. He really did take what Jungsoo told him seriously, fucking the other man into oblivion by pounding him hard and fast.</p><p> </p><p>The room was filled with their moans and cries of pleasure, of incoherent whines and what seemed to be their names. Jungsoo bit the bedsheets underneath him from feeling too much pleasure, his mouth trickling with saliva.</p><p> </p><p>“Hee- haaa- chul, I’m c-close hnnnn-“</p><p> </p><p>Heechul continued to ram his dick inside, at an even faster pace as if it’s possible. He held the other man’s waist a little tighter, surely to leave bruises but he doesn’t care anymore. He could feel himself close to coming too.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m c-coming- Heechul…. Heechul…. Chul aaahhhh-“ Jungsoo finally come in spurts onto the bedsheets under him. Heechul could feel his hole closing in on his dick at his release, and at the sensation and after a few thrusts, he came inside the leader.</p><p> </p><p>Jungsoo moaned when he pulled out his dick, and he could see his semen oozing out of the other’s hole, which he found so hot. The other man whined suddenly, adjusting his position to somehow hide his asshole from Heechul’s sights, a bit embarrassed, in which Heechul could only chuckle at.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so cute, Jungsoo. I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>The other man pouted at him, and said, “Carry me. I need some warm bath now because everything hurts.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you have schedule tomorrow, Teuk?” He asked while standing up and walked towards the bathroom, preparing a warm bath for his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>“Not until the afternoon.”</p><p> </p><p>Heechul walked back towards the bed once the bath was prepared. “Get up, Teuk. I’m not gonna carry you no matter how much I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>Jungsoo let out a whiny noise but still complied with Heechul, along with a string of curses when he shot up from the bed and felt like everything was in pain, especially his lower back. Well, at least, his boyfriend helped him in walking towards the bathroom, matching his baby steps.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop whining, Teuk. I’ll let you do me tomorrow when we woke up, deal?” Heechul whispered in his ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Kim Heechul,” the said man looked at him, “next time, you could just message me that you’re horny, no need to make fuss, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Heechul could only flush red at those words.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is just a self-indulgent smut, i've been wanting to write a bottom!teuk so why not try it now hhhh happy valentine's day, everyone!</p><p>and yes, it's a sinful sunday im so sorry lord, minus langit points once again</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>